


Keeper (tradução)

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: As abelhas se tornam um problema.Translation/Tradução/Adaptação deKeeper.





	Keeper (tradução)

As abelhas se tornam um problema.       

Sam gosta bem delas, na verdade. Ele não é tão apaixonado por elas quanto Castiel mas ele é o tipo de pessoa que gosta delas o suficiente para ignorar a possibilidade de uma picada fatal e montar uma colmeia de presente. Seu conhecimento superficial de apicultura não o desencoraja. Sam é engenhoso; ele procura as informações, cava fundo para reduzir as chances de ferrar com as coisas para mínimas, vai com tudo quando compra os suprimentos. Ele monta a colmeia, e tudo vai bem. Melhor que isso. O telhado do Bunker é imenso, espaçado suficiente para caber a horta e as ervas de Sam e agora as abelhas de Cas. É envolto em magia, apesar de Castiel ainda insisitir em cantar um feitiço silencioso assim que ele entra, algo sobre harmonia. Ele abraça Sam apertado depois, chega perto de convencê-lo a dormir bem ali no telhado. Eles já fizeram isso antes, passaram todos os tipos de noites aqui. E, de novo, Sam gosta bem das abelhas. Mas ele vai ter que trabalhar para ficar bem em compartilhar uma cama com elas.

Ele gosta de brincar que abelhas são o espírito animal de Cas. É um bom pensamento, apesar de sua aversão a insetos: Castiel como uma forma disforme imponente, enxames no lugar de seus órgãos, anjo como espelho e âmbar como a única cor que eles refletem. É. Não tão estranho quanto Sam imaginaria ser se ele fosse outra pessoa. É bom.

Então ele percebe que é outubro e uma contagem regressiva para sua epóca menos favorita do ano e _as abelhas se tornam um problema_.

 

Castiel não tira suas roupas de apicultor, para começar. Sam não acha que é um traje adequado. Eles vão pedir doçuras ou travessuras, porque merda estranha está prestes a acontecer esta noite e eles estão sempre de olho em ocorrências sazonais e, ao mesmo tempo, Cas quer doce. Sam não acha que ele gosta tanto de doces, mas ele não tem coragem de negar nada a Cas, então aqui estão eles.

Sam só sugere que ele tire o traje uma vez. Castiel responde, não obrigada, porque Castiel pode fazer o que ele bem entender. Alguma parte dele deve pensar que há algo de engraçado na preocupação de Sam com seu bem-estar. Ele não é humano, mesmo quando ele chega perto de se parecer, viver como um. Ele não vai suar, não vai se incomodar com nada que qualquer outra pessoa se incomodaria, a sensação do tecido contra sua pele ou os olhares desaprovadores de estranhos. Sam entende, como sempre entende, mas ele ainda tem dificuldade de processar o desprezo de Cas por certas coisas como qualquer coisa além de consistentemente atraente. E não entenda ele errado. Castiel se importa muito com uma grande quantidade de coisas, e isso é, sem dúvida, algo que Sam ama e admira nele. Ele é, no entanto, um anjo, primeiro e principalmente. O único que poderia lhe dizer o que fazer é talvez o próprio Deus. Sam só é capaz quando Cas está disposto a ser persuadido.

Agora, Sam queria poder convencê-lo a voltar para casa.

Ele não está interessado em ter um encontro com tema de Halloween, ou o que quer que isso seja. Ele conhece muitas verdades e horrores, pode recordar sua infância em tecnicolor vívido. E também tem o fato de que ele ficará bastante instável em alguns dias, porque novembro nunca foi um mês fácil e levará muito tempo para que isso mude e ajuste agora que sua mãe está aqui, de volta dos mortos. Sam realmente não precisa de Halloween. Cada aspecto da sua vida, do começo ao fim, é bizarro o suficiente.

Mas Castiel quer doçuras ou travessuras, e isto é para ele. E não é nenhum sacrifício, veja bem. Sam é excessivamente comprometido com a felicidade de Castiel.

 

 

Eles se encontram com um grupo de pessoas, uma mistura de famílias civis de todos os tipos. Sam não faz ideia de quando ou como Cas fez quaisquer planos com eles. Winchesters não costumam entrar em contato direto com civis fora de casos; a vida deles é tão invertida que poderia acontecer inteiramente em outro plano. Sam não sente inveja, não exatamente, não mais. Ele só acha que uma parte dele nunca vai deixar de desejar pela ingenuidade deles. Ele é uma alma velha demais, Cas disse uma vez. E, bem, ele não estava errado.

Todo mundo está fantasiado, animado da maneira mais transparente. As crianças estão vestido fantasias variadas, os adultos maquiagem exagerada. Eles parecem ansiosos para uma aventura, desesperados pelo inesperado, mesmo que saibam, no fundo, que não irão encontrá-lo.

Sam enfia as mãos nos bolsos. É estúpido, mas ele não consegue evitar o desconforto. Cas está em seu macacão de apicultor bem ao lado dele e Sam ainda é o excluído.

“Então, lenhador?” alguém chamado Cynthia diz. Ela está em um terno borgonha, seus cabelos cacheados à la Janelle Monáe.

“Na verdade,” Sam responde. “Eu sou o guarda-costas dele disfarçado.”

Não é uma mentira total, mas Castiel franze a testa como se fosse a coisa mais ofensiva que Sam já disse em sua presença.

Eles irão dividir os grupos, três adultos cuidando de cada horda de crianças. As crianças são muito novas para fazerem isso sozinhas, mesmo que algumas delas possam discordar.

“Você é muito alto,” a filha de Cynthia, Mel, diz. Ela tem asas que parecem pesadas demais para seu pequeno corpo e seu rosto está coberto de glitter. Antes que Sam possa dizer qualquer coisa, ela descruza os braços e exige, “Me faça voar!”

Sam ri, surpreso. Ele a pega, equilibra-a em seus ombros. Ele não estava particularmente entusiasmado, mas... Ei, talvez haja uma chance que esta noite não seja uma droga.

Castiel rearranja o chapéu e seu sorriso diz, _Eu te avisei_. Ele é enfurecedor e Sam continua querendo morrer mil mortes ou viver mil vidas por ele.

 

 

As pessoas confundem ele e Castiel como pais, um erro honesto, na verdade, mas que dói como dor de dente. Sam a ignora em favor de ajudar Mel descender de seus ombros e deixar outras crianças terem uma volta. A dor na nuca vale uma dúzia de risadas e alivia um pouco de seu mau humor.

Cynthia é amigável, de coração aberto. Ela menciona sua parceira e outra filha pedindo doces ou travessuras do outro lado da cidade pelo menos duas vezes, e os convida para beber, como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Isso acalma os nervos de Sam um pouco mais, a perspectiva de ter novos amigos acendendo uma esperança nele.

No final do anoitecer, as crianças não conseguem carregar a quantidade de doces que têm. Elas os trocam umas com as outras e dão alguns para Castiel para que possam levar as pilhas para casa sozinhos.

É uma noite pacífica e sem incidentes, mas desde quando a sorte é o forte de um Winchester?

 

Castiel está se entupindo de chocolate enquanto eles caminham de volta para o Bunker, classificando-os em uma escala que vai de nojento a tolerável a bom, e dando a Sam os que ele alega ter sabores interessantes.

Sam rouba o chapéu dele com aquele véu, mal impede a si mesmo de dizer a Cas como ele é ridículo ao colocá-lo na própria cabeça.

“Não acredito que você usou essa coisa,” diz ele.

“Claro que sim,” diz Castiel, colocando no bolso outro papel de bala. Ele mal esconde um estremecimento e Sam pode ver que é quase como se Cas pudesse sentir a corrida do açúcar em cada uma de suas células.

“Você não iria querer ir comprar fantasias.”

“Do que eu me fantasiaria?”

Castiel olha para ele de lado. “Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas.”

É a oportunidade perfeita para beijá-lo. Eles estão perto de casa numa estrada deserta e Cas vai ter gosto adocicado.

Exceto que o avanço de Sam é interrompido um som estridente. Ele se posiciona em frente de Cas, fica imóvel. Nada de ter uma noite de Halloween que não seja uma droga.

Há um farfalhar e uma sombra de movimento entre as árvores. Em vez de uma forma humanoide, o que se esconde é o oposto do que um raio de luz seria, uma escuridão sem fim se espalhando por tudo, curvando a natureza sob seu corpo.

A lâmina de Castiel brilha ao luar ao que ele a puxa de sabe Deus onde, e é aí que o comentário de Sam sobre ser seu guarda-costas parece começar a sair pela culatra.

Um zumbido baixo se mistura em uma confusão estrondosa e imediatamente envolve Sam. Ele percebe logo o que é que o cerca e abaixa o véu do chapéu para proteger os olhos.

Abelhas.

_Malditas abelhas._

 Elas estão todas ao redor dele, sem tocar. Tentar fugir é inútil porque elas seguem, agindo como um escudo.

 “CAS!” Sam grita.

 Sabe, ele gosta de abelhas. Gosta sim. Sabe que elas são importantes. Aprecia a polinização que elas fazem e quão relevante é para seu próprio bem-estar e para o de todo mundo. Mas ele não concordou com isso.

 Castiel está focando na coisa na floresta, uma sombra de monstro. Ele joga sua lâmina na direção dela, um corte limpo. Suas palmas brilham, então o resto dele, como se ele estivesse alcançando com seu verdadeiro eu, a totalidade dele como uma arma. Os anjos sem vessels* ferem as coisas em seu caminho simplesmente estando lá? Isso significaria que Castiel não é um enxame banhado de mel, como Sam às vezes espera, apenas um longo trecho de luz ardente. Tudo que é santo não é seguro e tudo mais.

 Sam fecha os olhos e acaba tropeçando, caindo de costas no chão. As abelhas o protegem à medida que a temperatura do ar aumenta junto com uma série de explosões brilhantes.

 Ele chuta o ar e xinga, chama por Castiel mais uma vez. Sua voz se perde entre o turbilhão do vento anunciando uma tempestade que se aproxima.

 Em comparação com o tempo que normalmente leva para caçar algo, tudo acaba rápido.

 Não que Sam fique para ver como.

 

 

 

 

 

Ele se encontra em seu quarto, um pouco tonto. Se senta na beira da cama, sacode um tremor de corpo inteiro. As abelhas sumiram.

 Menos de dois minutos depois, Castiel aparece, vestido apenas de sua cueca listrada – outros dos presentes de Sam que ele não tem ninguém para culpar a não ser ele mesmo.

 “Obrigado por hoje,” Castiel diz, tirando o chapéu da cabeça de Sam para beijar o canto da boca dele. O que quer que fosse na floresta foi cuidado, caso contrário Cas não estaria calmo assim.

 “Sem problemas. Foi bom de verdade por um momento,” diz Sam, sincero. Ele limpa a garganta. “Então, você fez alguma coisa com as abelhas?” ele pergunta. Assuntos urgentes. “Porque você as têm por, o que, menos de uma semana? E se você fez alguma coisa, esse é o tipo de informação que você não deveria esconder de mim, sabe.”

 Houve um incidente uma vez, com a horta e as ervas dele, porque a magia tem seu próprio conjunto de regras, como a natureza tem, e às vezes alguém estraga tudo e esquece disso. Sam precisa estar ciente de outros incidentes em potencial, especialmente se eles envolverem as malditas abelhas.

 Castiel rasga e abre outro Twix e mastiga como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 “Não,” ele diz.

 Sam passa a mão pelo cabelo, respira fundo. “Estou falando sério. Você fez alguma coisa com elas?”

 Castiel não pisca. “Não.”

 “Então o que diabos foi aquilo lá?”

 Castiel tem a coragem de olhar Sam diretamente nos olhos e dizer, com convicção: “Elas sentem a realeza.”

 Sam o encara. “Você é hilário.”

 “Elas devem gostar de você,” argumenta Cas, colocando o pijama do jeito humano – isto é, sem interferência angelical e o estalar dos dedos. Ele dá de ombros. “Talvez elas saibam o que você é para mim e se sintam instintivamente protetoras.”

 Sam relaxa. Um pouquinho. “Não é assim que abelhas funcionam.”

 “E como você saberia?” Castiel replica, lábios curvando, desafiador. Sua mão está pegajosa quando Sam a pega para puxá-lo mais para perto.

 “Tenho certeza que não é a mesma coisa se elas são abelhas mágicas ou algo assim.”

 “Mais uma vez, como você saberia?”

 Sam suspira. Há uma quantidade abundante de teimosia nesse relacionamento, então ele sabe o que vai acontecer. Eles vão conversar sobre isso a noite toda e chegar a algum tipo de entendimento. De alguma forma, ele terá que lidar com isso. Anjo barra namorado barra guarda-costas e seu exército protetor de abelhas.

 Ugh. Ok. Ele devia ter dado a Cas um gato preto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estou já há algum tempo querendo traduzir algumas fics dessa minha otp do ❤︎ mas como eu sou péssima nisso fiquei adiando. MAS como tradução também é acessibilidade e como estou com saudade de escrever/ler em português ~~~~  
> (CADÊ O BRASIL NESSE SITE???????) e já que Santo Google está aí pra ajudar, cá estamos finalmente. Chamei de tradução/adaptação pq tem frase que é difícil viu, daí fico mais segura chamando de adaptação.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *vessels foi deixado em inglês porque nunca assisti spn dublado na vida e nenhuma palavra parecia encaixar asdfghjkl
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ENFIM,
> 
> Pfvr não reposte em outros sites. Clica em kudos/comenta aí se você gostou <3


End file.
